Faithful
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: It started out as a typical Sunday morning- what would happen on this day would shake things up at NCIS. End of “Sweet Charity” series. Character tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

"**Faithful"- An NCIS Fan-Fic**

**Summary: It started out as a typical Sunday morning- what would happen on this day would shake things up at NCIS. End of "Sweet Charity" series. Character tragedy.**

**Characters: Tony D., Charity B. (OC)**

**Rating: T (to be safe- there is disturbing scenery in this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (except for the Seasons 4 & 6 DVD's). I am just borrowing them for my stories.**

"**Prologue"**

**It was shortly after nine on a Sunday morning. NCIS Agent Charity Bernard rose out of bed, and stretched. This was the first Sunday she had had off in about a month, and decided she needed to make an effort to attend church this morning. She shuffled to her current roommate, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's room, and knocked on the door.**

"**Hey Tony?" she called out.**

"**Unnh," he groaned in reply.**

"**I'm getting ready to go to church- would you like to come with me?" she asked.**

"**Uh-uh," he muttered back, and fell right back to sleep.**

**She sighed, wishing that he might actually say yes one of these days before he moved back home. Neither had happened yet, so she went to the bathroom to get showered and ready for the morning service. She refused to be late for anything, but especially church.**

***~*~*~*~***

**When Charity came downstairs to grab a quick bite before heading out, she was surprised to see Tony sitting in the kitchen, with two bagels and two cups of coffee. **

"**Hey," she said, surprised. "When did you rise from the dead?"**

"**About ten minutes ago," he replied. " Nice outfit."**

**She looked down at herself- she was wearing a gray print top, long black skirt, and purple tank top underneath. "Thanks."**

"**My super at my apartment building called me, and woke me up," he told her.**

"**Oh?" she asked, sipping her coffee. "I'm hoping it's good news?" **

"**Sure is," he replied, with a smile. "He said I could move back into my apartment either tonight, or tomorrow." **

"**That's great," Charity said. "At least you'll keep busy while I'm at church today." **

"**Yup, I have to clean up the guest room, and I'll even strip the bed, and wash the sheets."**

"**Wow," she exclaimed, slightly stunned. "You don't have to do that!"**

"**Sure I do," he countered. "It's the least I can do for letting me stay here, even after that mess I created with Ziva." **

"**Ah, yes," she said. "You still owe me for that. Can you put Ellie outside while I'm gone?"**

"**Sure," he agreed nervously. "How far is this church of yours from here? You know, in case the Boss actually needs us today?"**

"**It's about forty minutes away," she answered. "It's outside of the D.C. metro area, in Maryland." She quickly scribbled down the address. "If you need me, or if I need you, I'll call or text you. But I doubt it."**

"**Alright, well enjoy," he said. **

"**Thanks," she replied. "I'll see you in a couple hours."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**On Christ, the Solid Rock I stand," **_**the congregation sang, **_**"All other ground is sinking sand. All other ground is sinking sand."**_

"**Excellent singing today," the preacher said. "You may be seated." **

**Charity sat down, and looked around. Clearly, as evidenced by the number of Sailors, Marines, Soldiers, and Airmen in uniform, she was not the only one off duty for the day. Faith Baptist Church welcomed people from all walks of life, but recently had experienced a growth spurt, due to its proximity to Andrews Air Force Base, the Navy Yard, and Quantico. It was refreshing to see all the new folks coming since she had started attending three years ago. As the preacher started his sermon, the back doors to the auditorium opened. A young, Middle- Eastern man, dressed in black came in, followed by two others, one of which wore a woman's head covering. Other than that, they were dressed alike- right down to the guns they held. The men shouted in Arabic, which Charity was able to translate to herself: "You have destroyed our people. In the name of Allah, we seek our revenge!"**

**The congregation started to panic, and tried to run out, but the men started shooting. **_**BANG! **_**The preacher fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest. **_**BANG, BANG, BANG! **_**Two Marines went down in the row behind her. She went to pick up her phone, and dial 911, but was seen, and shot in the neck. Charity fell to the ground with a yelp. The men had moved forward, and couldn't see her squirming to reach her dropped phone. Thank goodness it was intact, she thought to herself. A young man that had been in the row in front of her was also laying on the ground, using his cell phone to get help. "Yes, there's been a shooting at Faith Baptist Church. It's three miles from Andrews…" That was all the young man could say before he slipped into unconsciousness. She decided to text Tony- her fingers would move faster than her mouth could. She quickly typed: ****"Tony. There's been a shooting Faith. Call Gibbs NOW!"**** She had just hit the "Send" key, when she heard another loud **_**BANG! **_**Hot metal and searing pain ripped through her forehead, and blood gushed from her face, and the back of her head. She collapsed back down to the ground. She wanted to fight the pain, but was failing fast. Charity closed her eyes, and quickly slipped into the darkness.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

"**Faithful"- Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews! I have no clue why the prologue was all underlined. Very hinky, as Abs would say! Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had never driven so fast in his life. But, one text message from his former temporary partner and friend Charity Bernard changed that. He was at her house, packing up his things to move back home, when his cell phone buzzed. He flipped it open, revealing a message from Charity: ****"Tony. There's been a shooting Faith. Call Gibbs NOW!" He immediately dropped what he was doing, and called Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his team leader.**

"**Yeah, Gibbs," the gruff voice answered.**

"**Boss!" Tony shouted, "I just got a message from Charity while she was at church. She said there was a shooting!"**

"**Crap," Gibbs muttered. "Send me the directions- I'll get a hold of everyone else. You get your butt down there as soon as possible!"**

"**Got it, Boss," Tony replied. He immediately changed into something resembling work clothes, and headed to his car. After driving for what felt like hours, but was actually only minutes, he found the address. Judging by the number of local police, ambulance, and fire vehicles that were scattered about, he knew he was at the right place. He exited his car, and found an EMT treating a young boy in one of the ambulances.**

"**Hey!" Tony called out. "I'm with NCIS- we received a call about this shooting. One of our agents is here- red hair, glasses, gray top, black shirt, purple tank top underneath. Have you seen her?"**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know," he replied. "We're only treating survivors out here, though."**

"**Thanks," Tony said. "I'll keep looking." He checked with more EMT's, but none of them saw anyone with Charity's description. He headed toward the church entrance, and was grabbed by the sleeve. He turned, and came face to face with a local law enforcement officer**

"**Where do you think you're going?" the young African- American LEO asked.**

"**My name's Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," Tony explained, flipping open his ID, and revealing his badge. "One of our agents was in the church at the time of the shooting, and alerted us- me. Her name's Charity Bernard- red hair, glasses, gray top, purple tank underneath, black skirt. Have you seen her?"**

"**Yes, I have," he replied, with a solemn look on his face. "Follow me, Agent DiNozzo."**

**The young agent followed the cop into the church, through the lobby, and into the auditorium. "You guys didn't touch any of the bodies, did you?" Tony remembered to ask.**

"**No, sir," the officer replied. "When we saw most of the victims were military, we knew you'd want first crack at them. Here she is- my condolences to NCIS, sir."**

_**Condolences? **_**Tony thought, then shook his head. It couldn't be- she was alive when she had sent the text message. But then, he looked down toward the floor, and saw her lifeless body, with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. **_**Just like Kate,**_** Tony observed. Dried, sticky blood had pooled around the back of her head, and had caked her hair. Her glasses had flown off her face, from the force of the shot, and hadn't been found. A couple inches away from her motionless, open hand, was her cell phone. Tony was without gear, so he borrowed a pair of gloves from an EMT outside, and put them on. He picked up the phone, and checked her text messages. The last one she had sent was to him, at eleven-thirty four. He let one lone tear trickle down his cheek, then let out a sigh. He needed to wait for Gibbs and the team, then they could get to work. After all, it was a crime scene, like the rest of them.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

"**DiNozzo!" Agent Gibbs called out, when he spotted the younger man waiting by the church entrance. "Did you find Agent Bernard?"**

"**Yeah, Boss," Tony replied, "I found her. Come with me."**

**Gibbs followed his senior agent through the lobby, and into the auditorium, where he stopped at the end of a church pew. Tony motioned down toward the floor.**

"**She didn't make it, Boss," Tony said sadly.**

**Gibbs crouched down, and took in the sight of the young linguist. The bullet hole in the center of the forehead, the dried blood pooling around the back of her head. He closed his eyes, and flashed back to the day Kate died. He blinked again, and looked at Charity. **_**Not again, **_**he thought to himself, and sighed.**

"**Do the local LEO's have any leads?" he asked Tony.**

"**No, but that's why they called us here," an older man's voice called from behind him. Gibbs stood up, turned around, and came face to face with Agent T.C. Fornell, senior investigator for the FBI. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Tobias," Gibbs told his old friend.**

"**Well, if we hear possible terrorist attack, we come running, Jethro," Fornell said, looking down at Charity. "She was one of yours?"**

"**For awhile," Gibbs explained. "So you think this was a terrorist attack?"**

"**Not sure yet," Fornell replied. "I have my people taking statements- I'm surprised the rest of your team isn't here with you."**

**Tony looked toward the lobby, and saw Agents Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Dr. Donald Mallard, his assistant Jimmy Palmer, and Director Leon Vance coming toward them. "Well, they're here now, Fornell."**

"**Oh, my…," McGee stuttered. "Charity!"**

"**She was killed," Ziva said, a statement more than a question.**

"**Good heavens," Ducky exclaimed. "Her wound looks quite similar to Kate's."**

"**She was killed in her church," Palmer said, shaking his head. "It seems no place is safe from terrorism these days, is it?"**

"**I should say not," Ducky said as he pulled out his liver probe, and stuck it into Charity. "Based on the liver temperature, I would conclude that she… she died shortly after eleven-thirty."**

"**Eleven-thirty four, Duck," Tony corrected. "That's when she sent me the text message."**

"**Are there any other victims in our jurisdiction?" Vance asked Tony.**

"**According to the local LEO's, there are three marines and three sailors who died, along with four airmen, two soldiers, seven civilians, the church pastor, and Char- Agent Bernard, sir," Tony answered.**

**Vance looked over at Agent Fornell. "How do you want to do this?" he asked.**

"**We share the investigation," the older FBI agent said. "This is much too large for one agency to handle. Army CID and the Air Force will want their bodies, as well. We should take the shooters' bodies."**

"**Where **_**are**_** the shooters' bodies?" Ziva asked.**

"**Down in front," Fornell replied. "Two men and one woman."**

"**McGee, photos of the shooters," Gibbs ordered. "Ziva, photos of the victims in our jurisdiction, including Charity. DiNozzo, bag and tag anything located by the bodies. **_**All**_** the bodies."**

**The agents nodded, and headed off to various spots in the auditorium.**

**Vance turned to Fornell, and asked, "Do you suppose that there are any video cameras in here that could have caught the attack?"**

"**They have a sound engineering room," he replied. "Someone was controlling the audio during the service- maybe it was recorded."**

**Vance headed toward the room in question, with Gibbs and Fornell behind him. They stopped a teenage boy in the lobby, and asked who was in charge of the sound room.**

"**I am," the kid replied. "I was just coming to find whoever is charge of the investigation- I had to be treated for an injury first."**

"**We are," Vance replied. "I'm Director Vance, of NCIS. This is Special Agent Gibbs, my lead agent, and Agent Fornell, lead investigating agent for the FBI. And you are?"**

"**Adam Marks, sir," the kid answered. "I was running the sound room when the shooting began."**

"**You were controlling the microphones?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Not just the mikes, sir," Adam replied. "I also videotape the service- we post it on the church's website. That is, until the shooters saw my camera, and shot it."**

"**Does the video still work?" Fornell asked.**

"**I haven't checked it yet," Adam explained. "When the camera was shot, it came off the tripod, the tripod fell back through the window, and I got hit with broken glass."**

**Vance turned to Gibbs. "McGee could probably get something off of the tape, right?" he asked. **

"**I hate to admit it, but he's better than anyone we have," Fornell admitted. **

"**Could we have the video camera?" Gibbs asked Adam.**

"**Sure," he said, handing him the damaged camera.**

"**Boss," Tony said, quickly walking toward the three men, "McGee, Ziva, and I are all set with our stuff, but Ducky and Palmer can only bring back a couple bodies at a time in their van."**

"**Then stay here, DiNozzo, until all of our bodies are brought back to NCIS," Gibbs ordered.**

"**Yes, Boss."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

"**Faithful"- Chapter 3**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto anxiously paced the floor of her lab, clutching Bert, her stuffed hippo. About an hour ago, her boss and fearless leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had called her into work.**

"**What's going on?" she had asked.**

"**There's been a shooting at Charity's church," he'd replied. "That's all I know, Abs."**

"**Is she okay?" she wanted to know.**

"**I have no idea, Abby," Gibbs had told her. "Just get to your lab, and be prepared to work." Then he hung up.**

_**Just because there was a shooting at Charity's church, **_**Abby thought to herself as she waited, **_**doesn't mean she was involved. But then, why is it taking everyone so long to get here? They're probably just checking Charity out at the hospital before they make her start working. Because technically, until Monday morning, she's still on our team. She's fine, though- she has to be. **_**"Right?" she asked the stuffed toy.**

"**Right, what, Abs?" Gibbs asked, as he walked into the lab. His team followed closely behind him, but Agent Bernard wasn't with them.**

"**Charity," she answered. "She's fine, right?"**

**Gibbs stepped up in front of the Goth. "I'm sorry, Abs."**

"**No!" Abby shouted. "No way, Gibbs! Not in her church… that's, like, the last place that someone would be murdered."**

"**Three people of Middle- Eastern decent came into the church, Abby," Special Agent Timothy McGee explained. "They started shooting military personnel. Char… Charity sent Tony a text, alerting us, and they killed her, too. Here are photos of their bodies." He handed her a memory card. "Search every database you can, until you find them."**

**She took the memory card, and stuck it in her computer, and the photos downloaded. "I will, Timmy," she promised. "I'll find them… I have to. For… for Charity. Oh God, Tim!" She turned, and hugged him tightly. Tim let his jacket catch the tears that flowed from her eyes. She let go, and looked at Tony. "Why am I so upset, Tony? You were the closest to her- I can't imagine how you feel!" She pulled Tony into a tight hug, as well.**

"**I'm okay, Abs," he assured her. "I just want to find the people who did this. I know you do, too- for Charity. We all want to do this for her."**

"**Even Ziva?" Abby whispered, but the Israeli had heard her.**

"**Even me," Agent Ziva David replied. "After our initial… issues, I grew to like her. She did not deserve this."**

"**No, she didn't- especially since she left me this," Abby said, motioning to a package on her desk wrapped in red and black.**

"**What's that?" McGee asked. **

"**Don't know," she said, "But I think it's from Charity."**

"**It is," Tony replied. "She left me a note last night, saying she had to come here for an errand. She was out all day, as well. I called her yesterday afternoon while we were at work, and it sounded like she was in a department store, or mall, or something."**

"**She probably got you all something, too," Abby concluded. "Your gifts are probably on your desk."**

"**No time to open them now," Gibbs growled. "Let us know when you've got something, Abs."**

"**I will," she told him. "Guys?" They all turned to face her. "Let's not open our gifts until after her funeral. What do you think?"**

"**Okay," McGee replied.**

"**If she did leave us gifts," Ziva reminded them. "That would be fine."**

"**Works for me," Tony said. "I'll let Ducky and Palmer know."**

**Gibbs gave a nod. "Everybody up to the squad room. Ziva, Tony, background on the rest of the victims. McGee, start working on the tape from the sound room, and see what you can find out about the church. Abs, run ballistics on the brass left behind while you're running those photos."**

"**We don't have the weapons?" Abby asked. **

"**The FBI has them," Gibbs explained. "Didn't even get a look at them. Just the shell casings."**

"**Oh."**

"**I'm going for coffee," he muttered to his team. "Get to it."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The elevator doors opened, and the agents went to their desks, and found Abby and Tony's assumption to be true. On Tony's desk sat a package wrapped in white and red, on Ziva's a package wrapped in purple and black, on Gibbs's desk a package wrapped in yellow and red, and on McGee's desk was a package wrapped in blue and black. Tony sat his desk, picked up his box, and gave it a shake.**

"**Tony!" Ziva exclaimed. "Were you not listening to Abby, when we agreed to open these after the funeral?"**

"**Relax," Tony replied, "I wasn't opening it. Just making a guess as to what it might be."**

"**Why are yours so big?" McGee asked. **

"**I do not know," Ziva said, "But I do know we should get to work."**

**The three agents began tapping on their keyboards, investigating the victims and running the video footage.**

"**Hey, Ziva?" McGee called out.**

"**Yes?" she asked.**

"**The shooters are shouting something- I think it's Arabic," he said. "Can you come over and take a listen?"**

"**Sure," she said, walking over to McGee's desk. She crouched down next to him, and slipped on the headphones he'd been using. She listened carefully, and said, "I think I know what it is, but do you think you could enhance it? It's a little… fuzzy, yes?"**

"**Hey, you got one right," Tony said, as he continued to type.**

"**Sure," Tim said, typing quickly. "Try it now."**

**She listened again, eyes widening with recognition. "You have destroyed our people. In the name of Allah, we seek our revenge," she recited.**

"**Holy crap," Tim said. "Guess Fornell's suspicions of terrorism might be correct. Thanks, Ziva."**

"**You are welcome," she replied, and went back to her desk. They worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes, until the elevator dinged open, and Gibbs came in, cup of coffee in hand. "What do we have so far?"**

"**I was able to run the video," McGee said. "The camera was focused on the preacher, so we can't see the shooters. They shouted something before they began shooting, though- Ziva was able to translate it for me."**

"**And?" Gibbs asked.**

"**They said, 'You have destroyed our people. In the name of Allah, we seek our revenge.'," the young woman recited again. **

"**Crap, Fornell might be right," Gibbs growled. "This could have been a terrorist attack. You learn anything about the church itself, McGee?"**

"**I just got to the website," McGee told him. "And I've got something on their homepage, Boss. It says, 'Faith Baptist Church is a place of worship that supports the brave men and women, as well as their families, fighting across the world, and on U.S. Soil. We have counseling for those have lost loved ones in battle, as well as a weekly bible study and fellowship time for military personnel.' Anybody that has visited this site would quickly realize that this church is a major ally of the military, Boss."**

"**That might be why it might have been chosen for such an act of violence," Ziva observed.**

"**There's something else, Boss," McGee said. "I just clicked on a link on the site called 'Hero of the Week'- it highlights a serviceman or servicewoman that attends the church. There's names listed from the past five months."**

"**Well, go through the list, McGee," Gibbs ordered the junior agent. "DiNozzo, you have anything on any of the victims yet?"**

"**Sure do, Boss," Tony replied. "In our jurisdiction, we have Lance Corporal Jason Keegan, Twenty-two years old…"**

"**Wait, say that name again?" McGee asked Tony. **

"**Lance Corporal Jason Keegan," Tony repeated. "You find him?"**

"**Right here," McGee said, pulling up the website on the plasma screen. "He was profiled two weeks ago on the site."**

"**Keep going, DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded.**

"**There's an Ensign Diego Santiago," Tony said, looking over at McGee. "Twenty- five years old. You find a profile for him?"**

"**Santiago… Santiago… yep, I found him," McGee confirmed. "Was profiled on the site five weeks ago."**

"**Petty Officer First Class Leah Fredrickson, twenty-one years old," Tony continued. "Private First Class Blake Malone, eighteen years old. Lieutenant Matthew Speegle, thirty years old. Corporal Travis Hamilton, twenty-three years old. You got all that, McGee?"**

**McGee let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. They've all had a profile posted on the site, Boss."**

"**Damn," Gibbs swore. "This wasn't a random attack. The church was specifically targeted for its attendees. And Agent Bernard got caught in the middle of it."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

"**Faithful"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: The last chapter was actually Chapter 2, not 3. This is Chapter 3- sorry if I confused you! Enjoy the actual Chapter 3! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The phone sitting at Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk began to ring, so he picked it up. "DiNozzo," he answered. "Hold on a second." He covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand. "Ziva, when you were going through Charity's records, did you find a phone number to contact her parents with, in Argentina?"**

"**I have not," Ziva replied. "McGee could check the call log on her cell phone, though, yes?"**

"**I'll do it right now," McGee replied, as Tony handed him her phone. "Let's see here… oh, here it is. A number with the country code 5-4- that's Argentina." He quickly wrote it down, and handed it to Tony. "Here you go, Tony… who wants it?"**

"**Thanks, Tim," Tony said, then added, "Director Vance does." He uncovered the speaker, and said, "We have it, Director." There was a short pause. "Sure, I'll be up in a sec. You're welcome, Director."**

"**What's up?" McGee asked.**

"**Vance wants me to meet him up in his office, and to bring this number," Tony explained. "He's probably going to call her parents and tell them about, well, you know." "And he needs you?" Gibbs finally spoke up.**

"**I guess so," he said. "I'll be back, Boss."**

"**Don't let him keep you too long," Gibbs ordered the senior field agent. "We have an investigation to conduct."**

"**Got it, Boss."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Tony poked his head into Director Vance's office. "Here's the number, Director," he said, holding up the slip of paper.**

"**Come in, Agent DiNozzo," Vance ordered. "Sit down, please."**

**Tony sat down, and handed Vance the number. "Am I in trouble?" he wondered aloud. **

"**Not at all, Agent DiNozzo," Vance replied. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Well, sir, I'm trying to figure out why I'm up here, while everyone else is working on the case down in the squad room," he told him. **

**Director Vance let out a deep sigh. "Anthony, I called you up here because I need help, and you're the most logical person to ask."**

**Shocked that Vance called him by his first name, Tony replied, "How can I help you, sir?"**

"**I need to make a very difficult phone call," Vance said, "And I don't want to do it alone. I'm going to call Agent Bernard's parents, and put them on speaker. You're going to talk to them along with me, and offer them any assistance they need while they're here in D.C."**

"**So I'm part NCIS representative, part escort?" Tony asked.**

"**Exactly," Vance said, as he started to dial the number in his hand. "Hello, may I please speak to Dr. or Mrs. Bernard? Mrs. Bernard? Good afternoon, my name is Leon Vance, and I'm the director of NCIS… Yes, the agency for which Charity works. Would you mind putting me on speaker, so that your husband can hear me, as well? Thank you." He pressed the speaker key on his own phone, and hung up the handset. "I really dislike this part," he whispered to Tony. Tony nodded- this was his least favorite part of investigations, as well. "Dr. Bernard?"**

"**Hello?" a slightly accented voice called out. "This is Dr. Bernard." **

"**Hello, Dr., my name is Leon Vance, as I just told your wife. I'm the director for NCIS- Naval Criminal Investigative Services," he began.**

"**You're Charity's boss, yes?" Dr. Bernard asked. "Is everything all right?"**

**Director Vance sighed again. "I am deeply saddened to inform you that your daughter, Agent Charity Bernard, was killed earlier this morning."**

"**Killed?" Mrs. Bernard asked, and began to sob.**

"**How?" Dr. Bernard asked. "How did it happen?"**

"**She was attending her church this morning," Vance explained. "During the service, three people came into the auditorium, and began shooting the congregation. Charity was one of the victims- I am very sorry. You have my condolences."**

"**Thank you, Director," Dr. Bernard said sadly. "You have mine, as well- she was very enthusiastic about her work. She always talked about how lucky she was to be working for NCIS."**

"**Thank you, Doctor," Vance replied. "Are you two able to come to D.C., to make arrangements? Do you need NCIS to assist with anything, like the cost of transportation?"**

"**No, thank you," Mrs. Bernard said. "We had saved up money to fly up to D.C. in a couple months- I suppose we can use it now. Michel has started to search for airfare to Washington. Lord willing, we will be there tomorrow."**

"**When you arrive, I'll have Agent DiNozzo waiting for you, to help you in any way you need," Vance assured them.**

"**Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Bernard," Tony spoke up. "I worked with your daughter recently- she was a great agent. Anything you need, I'll do my best to help you."**

"**Thank you, Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Bernard replied. "We appreciate that. I found a flight for this afternoon out of Buenos Aires- we should be in D.C. by tomorrow afternoon."**

"**Let us know when you land, Dr. Bernard," Tony said, "And I'll come to the airport to pick you up. Which airport would that be, by the way?"**

"**Washington Dulles," Mrs. Bernard. "The flight we booked has two stops- one in Chile, and one in Dallas/ Fort Worth. When we get to Dallas, I will call you."**

"**That would be very helpful," Tony told the grieving mother. "My personal cell phone number is area code two-zero-two, five- five- five, seven- eight- six- eight. Call that number when you land in Dallas, okay Mrs. Bernard?"**

"**Will do, Agent DiNozzo," she replied. "We should get packed- our flight leaves in about two hours. We look forward to meeting you, and Director Vance… despite the circumstances, of course."**

"**Of course," Vance agreed. "Talk to you soon. Goodbye."**

"**Goodbye," the Bernard's replied in unison. Seconds after Vance hung up the phone, it rang again, and Director Vance picked it up.**

"**Vance," he answered, then listened. "I'll send him down immediately."**

"**What is it?" Tony asked.**

"**Gibbs is headed down to Autopsy, and wants you to meet him down there," Vance told him.**

"**Got it, Director." He stood up, and headed out to the elevator.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he strode into Autopsy, with Tony following behind him.**

"**The most guests I've had down here in quite sometime, Jethro," Dr. Mallard replied. "The last time I've used this many freezers would have to have been…"**

"**Duck," Gibbs growled warningly. **

"**Right, well, all of the victims suffered single gun- shot wounds," Ducky explained. "Either to the frontal, or parietal- all fatal. However, I discovered that one of our victims was shot twice."**

"**Who?" Tony asked.**

"**Our dear Agent Bernard, I'm afraid," Ducky answered sadly, as he walked over to the table where she was laid out. "See this bruising on her neck?"**

**Gibbs leaned over to look. "Yeah, I see it, Duck."**

"**She was shot there first, but it merely grazed the SCM, and didn't penetrate," Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, concluded.**

"**SCM?" Gibbs asked, glaring at Palmer.**

"**Sternocleidomastoid muscle," Ducky translated. "It's the muscle that runs over the carotid artery. She felt the bullet when it went by, and fell to the ground in pain. It is the older of the two wounds. Obviously, the shot in the forehead was the kill- shot. I just wanted to inform you that she had already taken a hit when she contacted you, Anthony. Young Charity knew they might strike again, but tried to get help to her congregation. She is- was- very brave."**

**Tony leaned over, and stroked her hair. "I guess so, Ducky."**

"**Are you alright, Anthony?" the Scotsman asked.**

"**I'll be fine," he replied with a sigh. "Did you find any bullet fragments?"**

"**Yes," he said, handing Jimmy the evidence jars. "Mr. Palmer, would you run these up to Abigail?"**

"**Of course, Doctor," Palmer replied.**

"**You doing okay, Jimmy?" Tony asked. "I know she was your friend, too."**

**Palmer blinked- he was shocked by the usually cocky senior field agent's kind demeanor. "How… how do you know that?"**

"**Palmer, I stayed at her place for over a month," Tony replied with a slight grin. "We talked. She told me that she thought you were a good guy, and good friend."**

"**Well, uh, this was definitely a difficult autopsy," Jimmy admitted, "But, I wanted to do my best work for her."**

"**We all do, Mr. Palmer," Ducky agreed, "but that means getting that evidence up to Miss Sciuto."**

"**Right away, Doctor." Jimmy quickly exited Autopsy.**

"**That's all I have for you at this moment," Ducky said. "Any ID on the shooters yet?"**

"**Abby's working on that," Gibbs said. "When she has something, she'll…" At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Be right there." He snapped his phone shut, and headed towards the double doors. "She's got something. DiNozzo?"**

"**On your six, Boss," Tony replied, and followed him into the elevator. Once inside, the older man flipped the emergency switch, and turned to face his agent.**

"**Vance," Gibbs said, and Tony immediately understood what his boss wanted to know.**

"**He was contacting Agent Bernard's family, and wanted me on the phone with him," he explained. "They've scheduled a flight, and should be here tomorrow around noon. He assigned me to escort them, Boss, and help them with whatever they need."**

"**The investigation?" Gibbs prodded.**

"**I will work on the investigation when the Director allows," he went on. "I want to know who these jerks are as much as you do. I have direct orders- but I've still got your six."**

**Gibbs gave an understanding nod, turned around, and flipped the switch back. Tony didn't see, but Gibbs let a smile escape, for just a second.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

"**Faithful"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: This is my attempt at using current events as part of the plot. As always, reviews are welcome! Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~***

"**What do you got, Abs?" Special Agent Jethro Gibbs asked his energetic forensic scientist, as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo followed him into the lab.**

"**I have an ID on the three shooters, Gibbs," Abby said, and motioned to the screen. "It wasn't easy, though- I had to use the DMV records."**

"**Who are they?" Tony asked.**

"**The two men are Khalid Nuri and Amir Ghalib," Abby explained. "The woman's name is Zulema Nuri. Khalid and Zulema were married- Amir is her brother. All civilians, all residents in the same apartment building, and get this- all American-born."**

"**There's nothing that says terrorists have to be foreign- born, Abs," Gibbs said. "The Fort Hood shooter was U.S. born."**

"**I know that," Abby said. "I have an address for them- you want to check it out?" She held up a slip of paper.**

**Gibbs snatched the slip, pulled out his phone, and dialed. "Hey McGee," he said, "Got an address for you to check out- Take Ziva."**

"**What do you want me to do, Boss?" Tony asked.**

"**Go through financials, phone records," Gibbs said. "See if you can find anything hinky. And, don't forget to check the Bernard's flight while you're at it."**

"**Sure thing, Boss."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Okay, this is the street," Special Agent Timothy McGee told Agent Ziva David. "Make a right, and it should be half a mile down, on the left."**

"**Sure, McGee," Ziva replied. She was trying to keep her eyes on the road, but kept sneaking looks at the slightly older agent. "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," he said half- heartedly.**

"**I do not believe you," she stated, but her voice then softened. "Do you miss Charity?"**

"**Yeah, I do," he admitted. "I mean, I didn't get to know her that well, but we were friends."**

"**You got close," she said.**

**He let out a scoff. "Not as close as Tony did. They had something very special together- I never had the chance for that."**

"**Are you saying that you are jealous of Tony?" Ziva asked.**

"**I guess I am," he said. "Is that pathetic?"**

"**The fact that you are jealous that your co-workers became very close," she said, "then one of them died, and now the other one is severely devastated?"**

"**Wow, I am really pathetic," McGee concluded. "I'd forgotten how Tony must feel during all this."**

"**Talk to him," the Israeli said. "Let him know that you cared about her, and you care about him, as well. At this time, I think Tony would appreciate that."**

"**Thank you, Z," Tim replied. "You always know what to say, even if it doesn't always come out clearly." He chuckled. "You are a great friend."**

"**As are you," she assured him. "I think we are here."**

**The agents had pulled up in front of a small apartment complex. The complex was two stories high, with six apartments on each floor. Ziva followed McGee upstairs to the apartment which matched the address Abby gave them. They drew their guns, and kicked open the door. "Federal Agents!" Ziva yelled, and motioned for McGee to sweep the living room, while she swept the rest of the apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary- they had a small living room, tiny kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. "Clear," Ziva told her fellow agent. "You find anything, McGee?"**

**He held up a fairly new laptop. "Might be something on here, Ziva."**

"**Excellent," she replied. "Let's bring it with us."**

"**We should probably check the brother's place, as well," McGee suggested. **

"**But, we do not have his address," Ziva said.**

"**You didn't look at the mailboxes, did you, Z?" McGee replied. "His apartment is across the hall."**

**Ziva playfully punched his shoulder, and followed him out of the Nuri's apartment. The two agents went through the same procedure once they entered Ghalib's place- except his was a mess. Maps were tacked up on the walls, covered in Arabic writing. Firearms magazines covered the tiny coffee table. In the bedroom, McGee found another laptop. "I think we've found our ringleader," he told Ziva.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**How'd it go at the apartment?" Gibbs asked as he junior agents as they stepped off the elevator.**

"**We found a laptop at the Nuri's apartment," Ziva told the silver- haired agent, "But nothing else unusual. Then, we found Ghalib's apartment, which was across the hall. When we checked it out, we found the… what you would call, mother lode?"**

"**There were maps, another laptop, and firearms magazines, Boss," McGee added. "It looks as if Amir Ghalib was the one in charge of what went down at Charity's church."**

"**Take the laptops down to Abby, and see if you can find anything on them, McGee," Gibbs ordered.**

"**On it, Boss," McGee replied, and headed back to the elevator.**

"**What did the maps look like, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.**

"**They were maps of the D.C. area, mostly," she answered. "One was a map that showed the area near Andrews- clearly, that was one they used to plan their attack. There was Arabic written all over it."**

"**Well, what'd it say?" Gibbs asked impatiently.**

"**The usual rhetoric," she replied. "**_**Allah akbar, **_**Death to America. There was a spot circled on the map, and the words 'our perfect target' were written by it. That should be the location of the church."**

"**That's good work," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, you find out anymore about the shooters?"**

"**Well, from what I've found so far, Boss, they were law- abiding citizens," Tony said. "They paid their bills on time, and their rent- I couldn't find any records of them purchasing firearms with credit cards. Which means that the weapons were purchased in cash… wait, I've got something!"**

"**What is it?" Ziva asked.**

"**A credit card statement from four months ago," Tony replied. "It shows three round-trip plane tickets purchased on Ghalib's credit card to Sana'a, in Yemen. They might have gone there for training."**

"**Might?" Gibbs barked.**

"**I'll keep looking, Boss," Tony replied sheepishly.**

"**I will help you," Ziva told him. "Maybe McGee and Abby will find something on the laptops we found."**

"**They'd better," Gibbs muttered, as he headed toward the elevators. "I'm going for coffee- maybe they'll have something by the time I get back."**

"**What are you looking at now, Tony?" Ziva asked.**

"**The flight schedule for Dr. and Mrs. Bernard," he answered as he typed. **

"**Charity's parents, yes?"**

"**I'm tracking their flight," the senior field agent explained. "Their flight took off from Buenos Aires an hour ago; it'll be landing in Chile shortly, then to Dallas/ Fort Worth, and then tomorrow afternoon, they'll land here." He shook his head. "But for now, I need to get back to the task at hand."**

"**Take a break, Tony," she told him. "Let me work on this."**

"**Are… are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. " 'Cause I could stand to grab a snack…"**

"**I am sure," she replied. "Take a step back, and clear your head."**

"**Thanks, Z," he said with a smile. "I appreciate that. You want anything?"**

"**No thanks." She immediately started typing away.**

"**I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He headed towards the break room, and the vending machines.**

"**Okay."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Finally!" McGee exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.**

" '**Finally' what, Timmy?" Abby asked.**

"**I finally got into Ghalib's email account," he replied triumphantly. "Let's see what we… oh, crap."**

"**Found something already?" the young Goth asked.**

"**Yeah, take a look at this email he sent last week," McGee told her. Abby leaned over, and peered at the screen. "Look who he sent it to, Abs."**

"**Oh, crap," Abby said. "That's that guy! The one that exchanged emails with the Fort Hood shooter…"**

"**And supposedly had contact with the guy who was arrested on Christmas Day, with the bomb," Tim concluded. "No wonder the FBI is interested."**

"**I can't believe they didn't know about these three already," Abby said, eyes wide with surprise.**

"**Maybe they did, and they couldn't share that information," Tim suggested.**

"**Either way, Gibbs is gonna be pissed when he sees this," Abby admitted.**

"**Sees what, Abs?" Gibbs asked he walked into the lab.**

"**Good news and bad news, Gibbs," Abby stated, trying to keep her tone light. "The good news is, McGee was able to get into Ghalib's email. The bad news is, well, look who he sent his last emails to."**

**Gibbs squinted at the laptop screen. "Dammit, why didn't we know about these three before?" he yelled.**

"**Know about what, Agent Gibbs?" Director Vance asked, as he made a rare appearance inside the lab.**

"**The last emails that Ghalib sent were to a prominent radical imam, Director," McGee answered. "The same one that the Fort Hood shooter had contact with-"**

"**And the Christmas Day bomb suspect," Abby added.**

"**Son of a… the FBI hasn't shared any of this with us," Director Vance said.**

"**It's about time they start," Gibbs snapped. "I'm calling Fornell…"**

"**Hold off on that, Agent Gibbs," Vance told him. "It's been a long, terrible, demanding day. I was just coming to let you know that I'm leaving for the night, and I sent Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer home- which I suggest to all of you."**

"**Gibbs?" Abby looked over at her fearless leader.**

"**Yeah, go," he muttered. "This will all be here tomorrow." He turned to Vance. "First thing tomorrow morning, Leon…"**

"**I will have Agent Fornell come here, and read us in to what they know," Vance finished his sentence.**

"**Yes, well, goodnight, then," Gibbs said, and headed out of the lab.**

" '**Night, Gibbs," McGee called out. "Have a good evening, Director."**

"**You too, Agent McGee," he replied.**

"**I have to shut down my babies, then I'll be gone," Abby told Vance. She sighed, and looked at the African- American man. "Do you think this could've been avoided, Director?"**

**He looked into the young scientist's light green eyes. "I don't know, Abby. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	6. Chapter 6

"**Faithful"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long- my computer was attacked by viruses, and needed to be fixed and "cleared for duty", hehe. I made up for it by writing a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**FBI Senior Lead Agent Tobias Fornell frowned as he stepped into the elevator at NCIS headquarters. Early in the morning, he had received an angry voicemail from Director Leon Vance, asking him to come to NCIS. Vance didn't say, but Fornell suspected that they had found a lead in the case, and wanted to let him know. He stepped off the elevator, and saw Probationary Agent Ziva David already sitting at her desk. **

"**Good morning, Agent David," he called out as he headed upstairs. She simply glared at him. Must not be a morning person, he thought to himself as he headed into the conference room.**

**Vance sat on one side of the table, hands folded in front of him. His friend, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sat opposite of him, clutching his constant companion, a paper coffee cup. There was an empty chair at the head of the table, between the men. "Sit down, Tobias," Gibbs ordered sternly.**

**He sat down. "What's going on, Jethro?" he asked carefully.**

"**We've identified the three shooters," Vance said. "Khalid Nuri, his wife Zulema Nuri, and her brother Amir Ghalib. Agent Gibbs sent some of his team to their apartment building, where they discovered evidence that leads us to believe that Ghalib was the one who led this attack."**

"**Well, that's great," Fornell said. "Isn't it?"**

"**Only, when we seized his laptop, and investigated further, we learned that they were communicating with a prominent radical imam," Gibbs explained. "You wouldn't happen to know anything more about this, would you, Tobias?"**

**Fornell let out a sigh. "We were investigating the imam's contacts the last couple of years. Other than the Fort Hood shooter, and the Christmas Day bomber, we did not find anyone that posed a threat. Before each attack, they weren't considered threats, either."**

"**Sounds like you screwed the pooch over there at the FBI," Gibbs retorted, "Again."**

"**All we could prove was that, at a minimum, he gave them spiritual guidance," Fornell said. "There was no mention of jihad, or revenge, or anything of the sort. None of the typical red flags popped up."**

"**So, there are twenty- one people dead now, because there were no red flags?" Vance asked angrily.**

"**If we had received intel of any threat, especially to a place known to have military personnel, we would have read you all in," Fornell insisted. "I swear to you."**

"**You believe him, Gibbs?" Vance asked. "You've known him longer."**

"**He's a bastard," Gibbs answered with a slight smile, "But an honest one. Let him get back to work."**

"**Thank you," Fornell said, as he stood up. "I know how you feel about apologies, Jethro, but I am sorry you lost an agent."**

"**Thank you, Agent Fornell," Vance replied. "Have a good day."**

**Gibbs stood up, and was about to leave the conference room. "You okay, Leon?"**

**Director Vance sighed, and stood up. "I have a lot to get done today. Agent Bernard's parents are flying in today, and I need to brief Agent DiNozzo on his assignment today," he explained. "Seeing as how I haven't had to deal with grieving parents, I'm not sure what his assignment should be, exactly."**

"**Don't worry about it. DiNozzo's been around long enough to know how to handle these situations," Gibbs told Vance. "Let him wing it."**

"**I was afraid you'd say that," Vance said as they exited the conference room.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, clad in a ratty Ohio State t-shirt and boxers, stood in front of his closet. He was always a man that put careful consideration into the clothes he wore, but today was especially important. He would be representing NCIS when he would be picking Dr. and Mrs. Bernard up at Dulles, and wanted to make a good first impression. **_**Black suit, white shirt, black tie? **_**he thought to himself. **_**Nah, save that for the funeral. What about my gray suit, with a blue shirt underneath? A tie might mean I'm trying too hard- skip the tie.**_** He changed into his selection, looked in the mirror, and smiled. **_**Perfect- blue was Charity's favorite color.**_

***~*~*~***

"**You look very… spiffy today, Tony," Ziva complimented as he stepped off the elevator, into the squad room.**

"**Hey, you got another idiom right, Z," he noted. "Oh, and thanks. I'm picking up the Bernard's from the airport today, and I wanted to give off a good first impression of NCIS."**

"**No tie?" she asked.**

"**Didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, Zee-vah," he grinned at her. "Did you hear anything about how the meeting with Fornell went?"**

"**No," she replied. "I am guessing that Gibbs is waiting for all of us to arrive, and then he will tell us."**

"**Speaking of 'all of us', where's McGee?" he asked her.**

"**I am not sure," she said, as she shuffled together papers on her desk. "You're usually the last one to arrive."**

**At that that moment, the elevator doors dinged open, and Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped into the squad room, with one hand clutching a bakery bag, and the other balancing a carrier with four coffee cups. "Morning," he greeted cheerfully.**

"**What is all this, McGee?" Ziva asked him.**

"**Yeah, McTardy," Tony added. "I don't remember asking you to get coffee this morning, Z. Do you?"**

"**I did not ask him," she replied.**

"**Can't a co-worker pick up some coffee and a few pastries without getting interrogated?" McGee asked in an irritated voice. "Jeez."**

"**I am sorry, McGee," Ziva told him. "This was very kind of you."**

"**The one marked 'ET' is English Toffee, so that's yours," Tim said. "The 'JM' is Jamaican Mocha…"**

"**That's mine," Tony said, grabbing the cup out of the carrier. "Thank you, Tim."**

"**Oh, I'm not done yet," Tim said, digging into the bakery bag. "This is yours, too." He pulled out a double chocolate-chip scone- Tony's favorite.**

**Tony raised an eyebrow, and nudged McGee over towards the back of the staircase. "I have to tell you, I'm a little confused by your generosity, McGee. Appreciative, but confused. What gives?"**

"**Well," Tim began, "with everything going on, I just wanted to do something to show you, well, that…"**

"**Will you spit it out, Tim?" Tony asked cautiously.**

"**That I care, Tony," he finally admitted. "I know you were very close with Charity, and I can't imagine how devastated you are. I just thought that this would be a nice gesture, to show you I care, and, uh, if you need to talk, I'm here. So is Ziva, and Abs. Oh, and Ducky."**

**For once in his life, Tony was rendered speechless. A few moments later, he blinked a couple times, then flashed McGee a wide smile, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Tim," he said, his voice raspy. "That truly means a lot to me. Even more than the free coffee."**

**McGee chuckled. "Only you could make this moment funny. But, that's okay- I needed a laugh."**

"**Ziva, get over here," Tony called out. The young Israeli came over. "Charity was definitely special to me, but you all are. I realized that I need to tell you guys that more often, because you could be here one day, and gone the next." He let go of McGee, and pulled Ziva into a tight hug. "I care about you, Z. I want to make absolutely sure you know that."**

"**I do, Tony," she replied. "I have always known that, and I hope you know that I care about you, too."**

"**Did I miss something?" Gibbs asked as made his way down the steps.**

"**I was just telling these guys that I care about them, Boss," Tony admitted. "I care about you, too, in case you didn't know that."**

**Gibbs gave his senior agent a slight nod, then motioned for his team to follow him.**

"**So, what did Fornell have to say, Boss?" McGee asked.**

"**Not much, McGee," Gibbs replied. "He said that they had monitored the imam, and that the shooters had communicated with him, but they didn't pose a threat. If they had been considered a threat, Fornell insisted that they would have read us in."**

"**Do you believe that, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.**

"**Yes," Gibbs replied, as Tony's cell phone rang.**

"**DiNozzo. Hello, Mrs. Bernard… you've boarded your flight in Fort Worth? Great… Yes, I'll see you in about two hours… Sure, call me when you de-plane. Okay, thanks. See you then," he finished, and snapped his phone shut.**

"**The Bernard's flight is scheduled to land in two hours, and ten minutes," Tony explained. "Without traffic, it takes about thirty minutes to get to Dulles. But, in morning rush-hour traffic…" he paused and tried to do the calculations in head.**

"**I think there's steam coming out of his ears," McGee said with a chuckle.**

"**His brain is working hard, yes?" Ziva added with a laugh.**

"**You should've left ten minutes ago, DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered.**

"**Crap, you're right, Boss," Tony exclaimed, and headed toward the elevator. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the coffee, Tim!"**

"**Where's DiNozzo headed in such a rush?" Vance asked from the top of the staircase.**

"**He's running late to pick up the Bernard's, Director," McGee answered.**

"**I haven't had a chance to brief him on his duties yet," Vance said. **

"**I would not worry," Ziva assured him. "Tony is capable of what you call flying by the seat of his pants, yes?"**

"**Figures you'd get that right," Vance muttered. "I'm going to call him." He went back into his office, and slammed his door shut.**

"**Does he not think Tony is able to handle Charity's parents on his own?" she asked.**

"**I think he's just nervous, Ziver," Gibbs told her. "Let's just stay out of his way, and continue working on the case."**

"**Of course."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**DiNozzo," Tony answered his phone as he parked his car in the Hourly Parking lot at Dulles.**

"**DiNozzo, it's Director Vance," Vance replied.**

"**Oh hi, Director. You making sure I made it to the airport on time?" he asked.**

"**Yes," he answered. "Well, that and I wanted to let you know what your duties are."**

**Tony sighed. "Pick the Bernard's up on time, bring them to NCIS headquarters in a safe manner, be polite and courteous, and don't act like a moron. Is that all?"**

"**Actually, yes it is," Vance said.**

"**Great," Tony replied, "Because I have another call. I think it's them."**

"**Oh, by all means, take it," Vance told him. "I will see you when you get back."**

**Tony answered the other line as he locked his car, and headed toward Arrivals. "DiNozzo."**

"**We've just landed, Agent DiNozzo," Mrs. Bernard replied. "We need to clear Customs first, but we're being told you're to meet us at Baggage Claim number fifteen."**

"**Then that's where I'll be," he assured her. "I'll be in a gray suit and blue shirt."**

"**I'll be pulling a red carry-on, and my husband will have a dark green carry-on," she told the Senior Field Agent.**

"**That's very helpful," he replied. "I'll keep an eye out for you. See you in a few." He snapped his phone shut, and sat down at a nearby bench, and waited. **

***~*~*~***

"**Is that him?" Dr. Bernard asked his wife. **

"**That gentleman is wearing a black suit, dear," Mrs. Bernard reminded him. "Agent DiNozzo said he is wearing a gray suit. That might be him over there, who just stood up."**

***~*~*~***

**Tony recognized Mrs. Bernard immediately. Not just from the red carry-on she'd mentioned, but because of her striking resemblance to the young linguist- right down to the red hair. He stood up, and walked over to them.**

"**Good afternoon, Dr. Bernard, Mrs. Bernard," he said, extending his right hand. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. It's a pleasure to meet you, circumstances aside."**

**The older man shook Tony's hand. "Michel Bernard. You can call me Dr. Bernard. It's nice to meet you, Anthony."**

"**Nina Bernard. You can call me Nina." Mrs. Bernard enthusiastically shook the young agent's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and put a face to the name."**

"**Likewise," Tony replied. "Let me take your bags, and I'll take you to my car."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

"**Faithful"- Chapter 6**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews and alerts- I really appreciate them! For some of you that may have read this story by itself, I should probably let you know that I wrote four stories before this one, that introduced the "Charity" character, and showed the type of relationship that Tony and Charity had before she died. If you wish, those not familiar with "Foreign", "Inferno", "Anniversary", and "Temporary Arrangement" could go back and read those, to help you understand "Faithful" better. Anyway, back to this chapter- we get to know Charity's parents, and how they helped her become who she was. A little "Meet the Parents", NCIS- style! Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**So, have you ever been to D.C. before?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked, trying to break the silence as he drove the Bernard's to NCIS headquarters.**

"**Before Charity died?" Nina Bernard replied. "Yes, we've visited twice before- once when she first moved here, and about a eight months ago, when she and Silas became engaged. Do you know about Silas?"**

"**Yes, she told me about him awhile ago," he told her. **

"**How long have you been working at NCIS, Agent DiNozzo?" Dr. Bernard asked.**

"**About nine years," Tony replied. "I had been a cop in Baltimore before that."**

"**How long had you been working with Char-Bear?" Nina asked.**

"**Char-Bear?" Tony repeated curiously.**

"**Oh, shoot," she exclaimed. "Guess you didn't know about that- 'Char-Bear' is what Michel and I have called her since she was born. You weren't supposed to hear that."**

"**That's okay, I had a nick-name for her, too," Tony said. "I had worked with her for about six weeks."**

"**That's not that long," Dr. Bernard observed, then asked, "What did you call her?"**

"**On the first case we worked together, I called her 'Rosetta Stone', because of all the languages she speaks," Tony explained.**

"**She is… was quite gifted," Nina said with a sigh. "She has learned languages that we haven't mastered yet. Did you know she knew sign language?"**

"**Yeah, her uh, cousin Joy helped teach her," Tony recalled.**

"**You got to know her well, yes?" Dr. Bernard asked.**

"**Well, uh, as well as one could get to know someone in six weeks," Tony answered hesitantly. He was planning on informing them about being her houseguest, but not until later in their visit. "I was wondering something, though."**

"**What's that?" Nina asked.**

"**Why didn't she become a missionary like you two?" Tony wanted to know. "Why did she go into law enforcement?"**

"**Ah, that is quite an interesting story," Michel said. "The short answer is, she was a **_**magnifique **_**learner, but an awful teacher. I would say our abilities skipped a generation. The long answer, well, we will share that with you soon enough."**

**Tony let out a sigh. Just when he thought he knew Charity pretty well, there was something else to learn. Kind of like all those encryption codes McGee would be droning on about- once you crack one, there's another one twice as difficult.**

"**I'm guessing you're staying at her house?" Tony asked, quickly changing the subject.**

"**We are, indeed," Nina replied. "After we finish talking with your director, will you take us there?"**

"**Of course I will," Tony said. "It's my job, as long as you're here, to do whatever you need me to." He stopped at the gate to the Navy Yard, and they waved him in. "Well, here we are- NCIS Headquarters. Next stop, Director Vance's office."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David were typing away at their computers when the elevator doors opened. They looked up, and watched as Tony led his guests through the squad room. As he escorted them up the steps, they snuck glances at Charity's parents- an older gray-haired man with glasses, and a woman that looked to be a carbon copy of the young linguist. They entered the Director's office, and the door closed behind them. **

"**Wow," McGee finally said. "Charity really looked like her mom."**

"**I did see a strong resemblance," Ziva agreed. **

"**What resemblance?" Special Agent Jethro Gibbs asked.**

"**Tony just escorted Dr. and Mrs. Bernard up to the Director's office," McGee explained, "and we noticed that there's a strong resemblance between Charity and her mom."**

"**Does that help us with the case?" Gibbs asked in an irritated voice.**

"**No, Gibbs," the young Israeli replied.**

**The blue-eyed team leader sat down at his desk. "Then let's get back to work," he told them.**

***~*~*~*~***

"**Dr. Bernard, Mrs. Bernard," Director Vance greeted as he stood up from his seat at the table, "Leon Vance. You can call me Director Vance." He extended his hand.**

**Tony watched as the Bernard's took turns greeting him. "I'm Michel Bernard. You can call me Michel." **

**His wife followed behind him, and did the same. "I'm Nina Bernard; it's nice to meet you, Director Vance."**

"**I only wish it weren't in these circumstances," Vance replied. "Please, have a seat. You too, Agent DiNozzo."**

"**So," Michel asked after they were seated, "Have you found out anything, in regards to Charity's death?"**

"**Well, seeing as we're still conducting an investigation, there's not too much we can share," Vance told them. "What I've told you so far is confirmed- Charity was one of twenty-one victims, with the exception of the three shooters, that was killed in a shooting at Faith Baptist Church. We can also tell you that she was shot at once before she was killed- she was trying to get help to the site."**

"**That's our little hero," Nina said sadly. "She would go out of her way to help others. I may be biased, but she's one of the most loyal people I've known."**

"**I agree," Vance said. "There has been talk of awarding her the Presidential Medal of Freedom…"**

"**What is that?" Dr. Bernard asked.**

"**It's a service award for civilians," Vance explained. "The highest honor that could be given to a civilian, in fact. We've… we've awarded it once before." Tony closed his eyes, and quickly flashed back to Kate's funeral. "Would that be something you'd be interested in pursuing for her?"**

"**I don't think so," Nina replied, tears filling her eyes. "Charity simply loved her church, job, and country- that was enough of a reward for her."**

**Tony smiled, remembering how shy Charity could be when attention was focused on her. "That's okay, Mrs. Bernard. Have you informed the rest of her family?"**

"**We have," Dr. Bernard told him. "Unfortunately, because it is the middle of the school year, and many of our relatives are teachers or students, they cannot take time off for the funeral."**

"**So, you intend on having a small, private service?" Vance guessed.**

"**Yes," Michel replied in a stoic tone. "Just us, and you all, of course. Her cousin Joy may make it, as well as Silas's parents, but that's pretty much it. We could use some help finding a funeral home at which to hold it."**

"**Dr. Mallard, our Medical Examiner, is acquainted with local funeral home directors," Vance explained. "He would be glad to help you. Do you know where you plan on burying her?"**

**The grieving parents looked at each other, and sighed. "The Waite family has agreed to let us bury Charity next to Silas, in Maryland," Nina explained.**

"**Very well," Vance said. "I believe that covers everything for now." He handed them a slip of paper. "This is my cell number, so that I'm available to you while you make these difficult decisions."**

"**That's very helpful," Michel said. **_**"Merci."**_

"_**De rien," **_**Vance replied. "Anthony, would you please take them downstairs to meet Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer?"**

"**Sure," Tony replied, as he stood up. "Follow me, please."**

***~*~*~*~***

"**What do you got, Abs?" Gibbs called out as he walked into the Forensics Lab.**

"**Morning, Gibbs!" Abby Scuito exclaimed. "Wait…" she glanced at the clock. "Good Afternoon, Gibbs! I have good news, and bad news."**

"**Abs," Gibbs warned his hyper-active scientist.**

"**Good news is, I matched the slugs- they're from a .357 Magnum," she told him.**

"**What's the bad news?" Gibbs wanted to know.**

"**Actually, there is none," she concluded. "Only better news- thanks to some help from McGee and Ziva, we were able to confirm that this was an isolated incident. The shooters only planned this one attack, and they acted alone. I guess that means for now, we can close the case, right?"**

**Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, and glared.**

**She squinted back at him. "We have motive- they were making a statement against Christian military personnel, and the U.S. in general. We have means- the gun, and the plan put together by Ghalib. Finally, we have opportunity- the church service." She sighed. "I know you like arresting people, Gibbs, but there's not much else NCIS can do."**

**He leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. "That's good work, Abs."**

***~*~*~*~***

"**Well, my dear," Ducky said to Charity's lifeless body, "I suppose I should get you prepared for transport." He looked up. "Mr. Palmer, would you please get me a body bag?"**

"**Yes, Doctor," the young assistant answered, and headed to the Autopsy storage room. Ducky had placed a sheet over the young red-head's face. When turned around, McGee and Ziva had quietly appeared, startling him.**

"**Good heavens!" he exclaimed. "You two have learned well from Jethro."**

"**We wanted to see Charity before you packed her up," McGee said.**

"**Yes, of course," the Scots man replied. "I have some paperwork to finish." He walked over to his desk, and sat down.**

"**She looks peaceful, yes?" Ziva asked McGee, as looked down at Charity's face.**

"**She reminds me of Kate, laying here with a bullet-hole in her forehead," McGee said. **

"**It is hard to see your friends die," the dark-haired agent stated. "But, sometimes, it is a part of law enforcement."**

"**Not that it gets easier the more it happens," Tim replied. "We'll miss you, Charity." he brushed a stray hair away from her pale face.**

"**Yes," she agreed, and grabbed Tim's hand. They heard the Autopsy doors open, and looked up to see Tony walking toward them, followed by Charity's parents. Ducky stood up, and Palmer stood next to him.**

"**Oh, wow," Tony stated in surprise. "Hey guys- I didn't expect all of you to be down here." He turned to face the Bernard's. "Dr. Bernard, Nina, these are some of Charity's co-workers. This is Agent Timothy McGee."**

**Tim stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Your daughter was a very sweet young lady."**

"**This is Probationary Agent Ziva David," Tony continued.**

"**Hello," she greeted them. "Charity was an amazing linguist, and very gracious girl."**

"**Over there is our Medical Examiner, Dr. Mallard, and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer," Tony finished.**

"**Good afternoon," Ducky said. "You may call me Ducky." He paused briefly. "If I may speak on behalf of everyone here, we all enjoyed getting to work with your daughter. She is- was- a very special young lady."**

"**Dr. Mallard, the Bernard's were wondering if you could help them out," Tony said.**

"**Anything you need, I'd be pleased to help you," he assured them.**

"**We were wondering if you could help us find a funeral parlor at which to hold the services," Dr. Bernard said.**

"**Oh, of course," Ducky replied. "If you would come over to my desk, I'll get cleaned up, and I'll start contacting my associates."**

"**How are they doing?" Ziva asked as the Bernard's followed Ducky toward his desk.**

**Tony shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess. Hey, did Charity ever tell either of you how she was hired here?"**

"**No," McGee replied.**

"**She did not," Ziva added. "Why do you ask?"**

"**I asked, and her dad said it was an interesting story, and that they would tell me soon enough," Tony explained. "Wonder what that means."**

"**Guess you'll find out soon enough," McGee said. "When will you tell them about being her roommate?"**

"**Soon enough," Tony replied with a grin. "Let's get out of here."**

***~*~*~*~*~***


	8. Chapter 8

"**Faithful"- Chapter 7**

**A/N: BIG chapter ahead- will definitely answer some questions! Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo drove through Washington D.C. in silence as he chauffeured the Bernard's to Charity's house. However, the grieving parents were in deep conversation with one another. Tony figured out that they were speaking Polish, but could only pick out the occasional word.**

"**He's more familiar with our daughter than he's letting on," Dr. Bernard said in his wife's native tongue. "I'm certain of it."**

"**Maybe," Nina replied, "But he seems like a nice young man."**

"**When he escorts us in, we'll corner him in there," he told her.**

"**Michel, please," Nina replied. "They were friends, definitely. He's reeling from the loss, just as we are. Let's not overreact if there was something more there."**

"**He would have been all wrong for her," he muttered. **

"**Charity is -was- a smart girl," she insisted. "She knew what was right for her. Now, shush… he'll figure out what we're talking about."**

"_**Grzywny," **_**he snapped in Polish. "Fine. **_**On jest w domu**_."

"**And, here we are," Tony exclaimed in an awkward tone as he pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car. "You guys need a key?"**

"**We have one, thank you Anthony," Nina politely replied.**

"**Go on in, then," he told them. "I'll grab your luggage."**

***~*~*~*~***

"**We'll take our bags up to the guest room, Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Bernard told the young investigator once inside. "We're going to take a couple minutes to freshen up."**

"**Of course," Tony replied. "Whatever you want to do."**

"**Do you suppose that you could have some coffee ready when we come back down?" Nina asked. "That stuff we had on our flights was vile."**

"**I understand that," Tony told her, with a grin. "I'll get right on it."**

"**Thanks," she said, as they headed toward the stairs. A few minutes later, they re-emerged from the second floor. Tony poured three cups of fresh- ground hazelnut flavored coffee, and set them at the bar. "What do you take in your coffee?" he asked them.**

"**I take mine black," Dr. Bernard answered. Tony handed him a mug.**

"**I take mine with creamer and Splenda," Nina answered. **

**Tony went into the cupboard next to the sink, and found the reduced- calorie sweetener. He headed next to the fridge, and located the half and half. "Here you are, Nina," he said, setting them down in front of her.**

"**You certainly know your way around here," she observed.**

"**Yeah," he replied nervously. "I've been here before."**

"**How many times before?" Dr. Bernard asked, with a slightly harsh tone.**

"**You know what? I should probably let Ellie out," he blurted out nervously. "You've met Charity's dog, right? If not, I'll go get her." Tony went to the laundry room, and let the hyperactive Chocolate Lab- mix out to the backyard. "Now, what were you asking me?"**

"**Sit, DiNozzo," the older man ordered. Tony obediently sat down at the bar, and Charity's parents faced him. "I want an honest answer from you- how close did the two of you get?"**

**Tony let out a sigh. "Okay, here's the deal. I initially wasn't that close to Charity, at first. About a week or two after she started working with us, I was at home in my apartment late at night. The man that lived above me at the time was a Petty Officer in the Navy. Someone threw a firebomb into his place, and torched him to death."**

" **My heavens! Go on," Nina urged.**

"**The burned body fell through the floor, and landed in my apartment," he explained, "and caused some major damage to my apartment. Like a real- life version of **_**Backdraft. **_**Anyway, at the time, no one was able to let me stay with them, so Charity, living up to her name, let me stay in the guest room here, until my place was fixed."**

"**She let you, or you imposed upon her?" Dr. Bernard demanded to know. **

"**She volunteered, sir," Tony answered sternly. "The first night I was there, she laid out the rules for me. Staying in our separate bedrooms, one of us in the master bath at a time, that sort of thing. It was weird at first, but I understood that there were personal standards she wanted to maintain, and I was cool with it."**

"**So, how long did you stay here, then?" Nina asked.**

"**I was finally able to move back in to my place last night," he answered, "So, about a month."**

"**Did you fall in love with her?" she asked bluntly.**

"**No," he replied. "Well, not romantically, Mrs. Bernard. We became sort of like brother and sister. We'd watch movies, play Nintendo Wii, argue over dirty dishes in the sink, compete for the hot water. You know, normal everyday stuff."**

"**Do you know if she fell in love with you?" Dr. Bernard asked, with less edge in his voice.**

"**Oh gosh, no," Tony replied with a chuckle. "She was still mourning Silas, and she told me straight-up that I was too old for her."**

"**How old are you, Agent DiNozzo?" the older man asked.**

"**Not quite forty," the younger man answered. "Can I ask you something now?"**

"**Certainly." Dr. Bernard took off his glasses, and cleaned the lenses.**

"**You had mentioned that there was a 'long version' of the story of how Charity was hired at NCIS," Tony remembered. "I've told you what you wanted to know, so can I hear that story now?"**

**The Bernard's looked at each other, and smiled. "Sure," Nina replied, and nudged her husband. "Michel?"**

"**As you probably know, Char- Bear went to a small Christian college, where she majored in Criminal Justice, and minored in Information Technology," Dr. Bernard explained. "In addition, she kept up with all the languages she had learned as a child. In 2007, shortly after she graduated, because we weren't able to come to the ceremony, she came to visit us in France. After about a week, she headed back to the States to start looking for a job.**

"**While she was at de Gaulle, waiting to check in, she saw a family that was having trouble communicating with the airline staff. They only knew Japanese, the staff knew French and very little English, and Charity, of course, knew all three." He paused.**

"**I'm guessing Charity helped them out," Tony concluded.**

"**You would be correct," Nina said, and continued. "She helped the family get checked in for their flight home to Japan. Like we've said, she always willing to step up and help those who need it. Anyway, the woman behind her in line was very impressed. As it would turn out, Charity and this woman ended up being seated next to each other on a very long flight to D.C."**

**A light bulb went off in Tony's brain. "Wait a sec," he interrupted, "Was the woman next to her Director Jenny Shepard, of NCIS?"**

"**Correct again," she told him with a smile. "They spent the whole flight talking. Director Shepard was impressed enough with Charity's abilities that when they landed at Dulles, she hired her on the spot, despite being younger than the average recruit."**

"**Wow, that's quite a story," Tony exclaimed. "I wonder why she never told me?"**

"**She does not enjoy being fussed over," the proud father replied. "She was just very thankful to be offered the job, and she thanked the Lord for being seated next to the director on the fourteen hour flight."**

"**She was very strong in her beliefs, for sure," Tony noted. "But I have to ask you two- seeing as she's dead now, you aren't angry at God, or whatever, for taking your daughter away so young?"**

"**I know it's hard to comprehend," Nina told him, "But we aren't. We believe that He had a plan for her life, as short as it was. She impacted many people in her nearly 26 years. We know that she's in a better place, and now she's also with Silas. They're together forever."**

**Tony frowned. Even though he had been to the occasional Mass as a child, and had heard some Bible stories, the concepts of Heaven, eternity, and the like, it was still a lot to wrap his head around.**

"**It's getting pretty late, Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Bernard said, "And we've been flying all day…"**

**Oh, of course," Tony replied as he rinsed his coffee cup, and placed it in the dishwasher. "I should probably head home. If you need anything, though, just give me a call."**

"**We will," Nina assured him. "Tomorrow morning we'll need you to bring us to NCIS again- we have appointments to visit funeral parlors with Dr. Mall- Ducky, and Director Vance wants to go over service arrangements, as well."**

"**How does seven sound?" Tony asked them.**

"**We'll see you then," Dr. Bernard said. "Have a goodnight, Anthony. It was nice to talk to you- I apologize for being so harsh."**

"**Don't," Tony replied. "I should have been more up front about everything."**

"**It's okay," Nina reassured him. **_**"Wszystko jest dobrze."**_

"**All is well," Tony translated. "She taught me a little Polish." He opened the front door. **_**"Milej nocy."**_

"**Goodnight, Anthony," the Bernard's replied as he went to his car.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***


	9. Chapter 9

"**Faithful"- Chapter 8**

**A/N: I was attacked by viruses again, so it took me a VERY long time to update! Thought I might lose my chapters, but thanks to my own teenage McGee (who is an "NCIS" fan), they were saved! Lucky for you all, we're just about at the end! I will post an epilogue with the letters Charity wrote very shortly! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, as always! I hope you like the way I wrapped this story up. (Besides, you get to find out what the presents are!) **

**Dr. Michel Bernard stood at a podium facing his daughter's friends, family, and co-workers on an overcast Thursday morning. Dr. Mallard had used his contacts with local funeral directors, and found Snowden Funeral Home, a quaint two- story building perfectly situated between the Navy Yard, and Charity's final resting place in Maryland. The mourners stopped their hushed chatter.**

"**Good morning," he greeted warmly in his slight French accent. "We are all gathered here today not to mourn, but to celebrate the life of Charity Nicole Bernard- a daughter, niece, cousin, fiancée, co- worker, and friend. While she was taken away from us much too early, we know that she is looking down from heaven at us, smiling. Also, probably really embarrassed that so much attention is on her."**

**The congregation chuckled quietly, and the missionary continued. "My wife, Nina, and I are very thankful for all of you that came today. When we were planning this service, we decided that we wanted to hear from you- that is, if you have any memories you wish to share about Charity, please come up, and share with us. Of course, we will start things off, but do not hesitate to participate if the Lord moves you.**

"**We knew early on that Charity would do well with languages. When she was a baby we would speak to her in French and Polish, as well as English," he explained. "By the time she was ten, she learned seven languages. At the time, we were in Ireland, and some of the kids at the church asked her if she could teach them French. That was when she, and we discovered that we did not have a teacher on our hands. She'd always been an impatient girl- if you didn't keep up with her, she'd go on without you."**

**Nina had stood up, and joined her husband at the podium. "After that incident, she asked us if there was a job that would keep up with her skills. We told her she'd find the perfect job- she just had to pray about it. She said maybe she could work for the government, and help catch bad guys that don't speak English. Which is, basically, what she ended up doing, to a degree. There was a plan there, all along."**

"**Her job was not her life, though," Michel said. "She was active in her church- she sang in the choir, and helped in the Nursery with the babies. She loved her music, always had her headphones on when she did her chores. She loved dogs- she recently adopted a rescue named Ellie. She enjoyed her life in D.C., and liked getting to know you all. We loved her dearly, and miss her very much. Now, if anyone would like to come, and share a memory of our daughter, please come."**

**A forty- something African American man stood up. The mourners from NCIS looked up in surprise- Director Vance was heading up to the podium, clad in a black suit, white shirt, and dark blue tie.**

"**Good morning," he greeted. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Leon Vance, and I'm the director of NCIS- the agency where Agent Bernard- Charity- worked. Listening to the Bernard's I was reminded of the first time I met Age- Charity. I had been the deputy director, working in San Diego at the time. I was asked to come to D.C. while the Director was on an assignment.**

"**I was in the elevator, heading up to what would be my temporary office, when this young girl came into the elevator," Vance continued. "She was on her cell phone, speaking in a language that I wasn't familiar with. When she hung up, she apologized to me. I asked her why she was apologizing, and she told me that most people get annoyed when they hear her on her cell. I introduced myself, and assured her that it was okay. As talented as she was with her work, that is what I remember most about Charity- was how polite and well- mannered she was; definitely raised well. She was an asset to the agency, and faithful as well. She will be missed."**

**As the service continued, others came up to the podium to extol the virtues of the young linguist. Her cousin, Joy, presented a slideshow she had made of pictures of Charity. Her co-workers from Linguistics told funny anecdotes of what Charity was like at on the job. A couple days ago, the MCRT had decided that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo would speak of their behalf, remembering their new friend.**

**Tony let out a sigh, and went up to the podium. "Morning," he greeted nervously. He cleared his throat and straightened his black tie. "For those who don't know, my name's Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. A little over a month ago, Director Vance placed Charity with us, so that she could learn about investigating in the field. We were a little hesitant at first to work with her, but then we got to know her. She…" Tony paused, trying to hold in the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "Not only was she smart, but she was funny, sweet, and surprisingly tough. **

"**I had a… situation a few weeks ago, where I couldn't stay in my home, and she was gracious enough to let me stay with her," Tony went on. "During that time, we went from co-workers, to friends, and then became sort of like siblings." He turned to her parents. "You've said that she wasn't a good teacher, but she taught me a lot. She taught me that I needed to have faith, which is something that I'd lost for sometime. She is- was- one of the most faithful people I've known. We- I- loved her dearly, and she'll be missed."**

**Dr. Bernard came up behind Tony, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for that, Agent DiNozzo," he said. "If everyone who wanted to speak has done so, now we will head out to the cemetery. The funeral director will lead, and then we all will follow. After the burial, we will be dismissed to our friends, the Waite's, where they will have refreshments waiting."**

"**You did a very nice job, Tony," Probationary Agent Ziva David told her co-worker as they exited their car, and walked to the burial site.**

"**I have to agree with her," Agent Timothy McGee added, straightening his black- banded badge. "None of us were sure if you would say something funny, or serious…"**

"**But what you ended up saying was so sweet!" Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto complemented, as she twirled her black lace parasol. **

"**Thanks," Tony replied. "All I wanted to do was speak from the heart."**

"**You did an excellent job, Anthony," Ducky said. Tony looked over to his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who flashed him a rare smile as he adjusted the black band over his badge.**

**Charity's coffin was situated next to her burial plot, which was next to the burial plot where Silas Waite, her fiancé, was laid to rest. The were a few rows of folding chairs facing the coffin, a speaker system, and vases full of single white roses book ending the rows of chairs. Dr. Bernard stood in front of the coffin, and faced the mourners.**

"**Thank you again for joining my wife and I out here," Dr. Bernard said. "We are going to conclude the service for Charity by allowing you all to say your final goodbyes. At end of each row, we have vases of white roses. We will be playing some of Charity's favorite music, and we would like to have each of you place a white rose on her casket as you walk by. We will start."**

**Mrs. Bernard flipped a switch on a stereo behind the chairs, and walked toward the casket. She and her husband placed the roses on the casket as the song began to play:**

"_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, **_

_**that saved a wretch like me.**_

_**I once was lost, but now, I'm found,**_

_**Was blind, but now I see."**_

**Director Vance led the rather large group of NCIS agents as they paid their final respects.**

" '_**Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,**_

_**And grace, my fears relieved,**_

_**How precious did that grace appear,**_

_**The hour I first believed."**_

**Charity's fellow linguistics experts followed behind him, placing their roses on her coffin.**

"_**My chains are gone, I've been set free,**_

_**My God, my Savior has ransomed me,**_

_**And like a flood, his mercy rains,**_

_**Unending love, Amazing grace."**_

**Ducky, Palmer, and Abby joined the line, and as they walked past, they stopped and reflected on their time with the young redhead. Abby smiled as she remembered her signed conversations with Charity.**

"_**The Lord has promised good to me,**_

_**His word my hope secures,**_

_**He will my shield and portion be,**_

_**As long as life endures."**_

**McGee followed behind Abby, stopping in front of the casket for a brief moment. "NCIS will never forget you, Charity," he said as he placed his rose.**

"_**My chains are gone, I've been set free,**_

_**My God, my savior has ransomed me,**_

_**And like a flood, His mercy rains,**_

_**Unending love, Amazing grace."**_

**Ziva was next in line, and placed her rose on the casket. "I promise you, Charity, that I will take care of Tony," she whispered. "Goodbye, my friend." Gibbs walked in front of the casket, and stopped. This kid, though not cut out for the field, was a darn good translator, and somehow reminded the gunnery sergeant of what his daughter, Kelly, could have been like as an adult. He placed his rose, and whispered, "Rest in peace, kid."**

"_**The Earth shall soon dissolve like snow,**_

_**The sun forbear to shine…"**_

**Tony somehow ended up being the last one to walk by the casket, but that was fine by him. He could take as long as he needed to say goodbye to his young sibling- like friend.**

"_**But God, Who called me here below,**_

_**Will be forever mine,**_

_**Will be forever mine,"**_

"**Hey, Char-Bear," he greeted the casket quietly. "Hope you don't mind me calling you that. I hope you liked what I said- I meant every word." The tears began to form in his eyes once again, but this time, he let them flow. He reminisced about the time he'd spent with her- every moment was special to him. "I'll think of you everyday, Charity," he said as he placed his rose on the casket. "Love ya, little sis."**

"_**You are forever mine."**_

**Agent Gibbs and his team were back at NCIS headquarters, and sitting in the squad room, waiting for everyone to arrive. They had politely declined the invitation to the Waite's house, explaining about the gifts they were planning to open.**

"**That sounds like something she'd do," Nina Bernard had told them. "She enjoys the whole gift-giving ritual. As long as she didn't go into debt doing so, we let her. You certainly deserve them- you've all been very helpful during this time."**

"**We only did what we'd do for all our colleagues," Gibbs assured her.**

**Once Abby, Ducky, and Palmer entered the squad room, and were settled in seats, they were all set to begin.**

"**Who should go first?" Ducky asked.**

"**Why don't you," Abby suggested. **

"**Our gift is for the both of us," Ducky explained. "Jimmy, would you help me out here?"**

"**Sure, Doctor." The two men worked together to peel off the paper, and opened the box. "Wow, Dr. Mallard- she got us a GPS for the van!"**

"**Clearly, she sensed our frustration with our navigating skills," Ducky noted. "Ziva, you're next."**

**The young Israeli tore open her package, and revealed a black messenger bag, lined with purple fabric. "This a is gorgeous bag!" she exclaimed.**

"**Much prettier than the backpack you lug around," Abby told her. "I'll go next!" She tore off the black paper and red ribbon, and pulled out a pair of black and red earbuds for her iPod. "Aww, these are so cute!" the hyper Goth said. "But, there's something else in here." She squealed as she pulled out a pair of black and red striped knee socks. "I love them! If she were here, I'd give a big hug!"**

"**We will all hug her in our minds, yes?" Ziva said. "McGee, why don't you open yours now?"**

**McGee carefully peeled off the paper, and untied the ribbon. "Come on, sometime today, McCareful!" Tony said teasingly.**

"**Oh, wow!" McGee exclaimed, as he pulled out something black and blue. "A silicon skin case for my iPhone- I've been meaning to buy one. And, a gift card to the App Store. This is a pretty perfect present."**

"**Well, let's see what mine is, before you make such a statement," Tony said as he tore open his box. "Get out of here, man!"**

"**What is it?" Palmer asked.**

"**It's an Ohio State cell phone case," he replied. "I can't believe she found one!" He then pulled out a new Ohio State Football T-Shirt. "And a new shirt, too- guess that means I can throw my other one out."**

"**Might not be a bad idea, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.**

"**You're the last one, Boss," Tony told the older man.**

**Gibbs quietly tore open the tall, thin box, and pulled a red reusable coffee mug that had "United States Marine Corps" printed on it. "Huh, guess this means she wants me to go green," he replied with a deadpan look on his face. "Would be nice if there was coffee in it already."**

"**Something **_**is**_** sticking out of the top, Boss," McGee observed. Gibbs pulled out a card- a gift card, actually, to his regular coffee shop.**

"**Hmm," he muttered. "Not bad, Charity. Not bad at all."**

"**I do not know about the rest of you," Ziva said, "But this has been a very… draining day, yes?"**

"**I would have to agree," Ducky told her, "Vance was kind enough to give us the rest of the day off. I think I'm going to pack up my things, and head home."**

"**You can take the GPS," Palmer said.**

"**Thank you, my dear boy," the older man replied as he stood up. "Goodnight, all."**

"**I'm going to head out, too," Palmer said. "I have some studying to catch up on. See you guys later."**

" '**Night," the agents replied in unison.**

"**That sounds like a good idea," Abby said, as she stood up. "See you tomorrow."**

"**I think I'm going to try and get some writing done," McGee said, as he stood up and stretched. **

"**You're writing again, McGee?" Tony asked incredulously.**

"**Yeah," he replied, slightly embarrassed. "Charity actually suggested I give it another shot."**

"**You should," Ziva said, "But do not use us again."**

"**I won't," he assured her. "In fact, I have a whole new idea. See you in the morning."**

"**I think I am going to just go home and relax," Ziva said. "Enjoy your day off, guys."**

"**You too," Tony replied. "I have one of Charity's favorite movies at home that I haven't watched." He turned to Gibbs. "Today would be a good day to watch it, wouldn't it?" **

"**Probably," he replied as he opened the envelope that accompanied his gift. "'Night."**

" '**Night, Boss," Tony replied as he went toward the elevator.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Faithful"- Epilogue**

**Dr. Mallard was sitting in the living room of his new home, about to read the newspaper. However, he reached for the nearby envelope with his name printed on it. "Let's see what message you've left, my dear girl," he said to himself. He pulled out the letter, and began to read:**

_**Dear Ducky,**_

_**It was a true pleasure working with you these past few weeks. I learned more about pathology and psychology than I could ever imagine! I hope that, after I am transferred back, we will be friends. You're a sweet man, and I am honored to have worked with you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

"**The honor was all ours, Charity," the Scots man said, looking upward. "Rest in peace."**

**M.E. assistant Jimmy Palmer could not concentrate. He had read and re-read his study material, but nothing seemed to stick. He decided to take a break, picked up the note Charity had left him, and began to read it:**

_**Dear Jimmy,**_

_**Thank you for helping me out during my time as a field agent. You've been extremely kind to me, J.P., and I'll never forget that. I plan on remaining friends with you as long as you want me around. Don't let Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Vance, or even Ducky talk down to you- you're an asset to the team, and they're lucky to have you! Good luck in med school- I know you'll do well!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

"**I'll always want you around," Palmer said with a smile, and he folded the letter, and stuck it in his binder. "Thank you, Charity." **

**Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto stood in the middle of her lab as she opened her letter from Charity. Her green eyes widened as she read the note:**

_**Dear Abby,**_

_**Believe me when I say that I've never anyone quite like you! I had an awesome time working, and learning about forensics. I'm still amazed that I finally met someone else that signs. My cousin, Joy, is visiting in a little over a month. If it's okay with you, I'd like to introduce her to you. I know it was difficult getting used to me at first, but I'm glad we were able to become friends. I'll see you around!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

**She looked over at the back wall in her office. Over the past year, she had begun to take all the postcards from Tony's time as Agent Afloat, and various pictures she had taken over the years, and create a collage. She grabbed a couple of thumbtacks, and placed the letter in the collage, next to the bat drawing Kate had given her years ago. "I hope you guys get to meet each other," she said, wiping her eyes. "You could be best friends. I miss you guys so much!" She let out a sigh, turned off the lights, and left the lab.**

**As much as Probationary Agent Ziva David wanted to, she could not relax. Her leg was still a little sore, and she couldn't get it in a comfortable position. She propped her leg up on the couch, and the letter from Agent Bernard fell out of her new bag, onto the table. She picked it up, and read it:**

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**I regret not being able to work with you more, and getting to know you better. Despite what's gone on with Tony, you've treated me with respect, and you've been very gracious. Maybe we can be good friends in the future- I know that would make Tony happy. Actually, I know of something that would absolutely make him excited. You're lucky to have him, Ziva. I know how it feels to lose someone you care for deeply. Don't lose him. I wish you good luck in obtaining citizenship. The U.S. would be lucky to have you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

**She folded the letter, and smiled. "We were the lucky ones, Charity. I promise not to lose him, or the memory of you." She curled up on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.**

**Special Agent Timothy McGee typed furiously into the evening. His experiences with the young translator inspired him to create a new adventure for "Agent McGregor". After a few hours, though, his fingers began to cramp up. He stood up, stretched, and picked up his suit jacket to hang up in the closet. The envelope printed with his name fell out onto the floor. When he emerged from his bedroom, and picked up the letter, and opened it:**

_**Dear Timothy,**_

_**I have to be honest with you. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better. You were extremely kind to me when I first started working with you all, and can't thank you enough for that. I know Tony and I were very close, but I would like the chance to get to know you, as well. Maybe after get settled back into Linguistics, we could get a cup of coffee together, and hang out. It was awesome working with you, Tim.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

**Tim let out a sigh. He should've known… she seemed to be rather shy, so it must have taken some courage to write that note. Oh well, he thought to himself as set the letter aside. At least she enjoyed working with him. "You were awesome, too, Charity," he admitted as he sat back down at his typewriter.**

**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was settled onto the couch, watching the copy of "The Twilight Saga: New Moon" that Charity had loaned to him over a week ago. During the scenes with Jacob and Bella, his stomach began to growl, so he headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He'd left his backpack on one of the chairs, with the letter sticking out. After he had made his sandwich, he settled back onto the couch, and opened the letter before he ate his dinner:**

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**I have to be honest with you, man. When I first started working with you guys, I was very intimidated. Not just because you all are field agents, but because you have very distinct personalities that I had heard about. I was afraid that you wouldn't be welcoming towards me. Was I ever wrong! Especially about you- I've never met anyone, other than Silas, that I connected to so quickly. You really became like a big brother to me. You're truly a wonderful person, Anthony- just let it show more, okay?**_

_**Especially with Ziva- you should give her a chance, for me. I'll miss working with you everyday, but I know we'll remain friends, hopefully forever. Love ya, big bro!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

**Tony was never a crier, but something about this girl had made him tear up more than ever had before. He sighed, wiped his eyes, and picked up his sandwich. "Love you too, little sis," he said as he took a bite.**

**Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rubbed his temples. It had been a long morning, with the funeral and burial ceremony. Everyone else had left- he was alone in the squad room. That was fine with him; he wanted to be alone when he opened his letter from Charity. He would never admit it, but he, too, had taken a shine to the young translator. He opened his letter, and began to read:**

_**Dear Agent Gibbs,**_

_**I know you're a man of few words, so I'll keep this short. Thank you for everything, Boss- even the head slaps! Working for you was an unforgettable experience, in the best way! See you around, Gibbs.**_

_**Semper Fidelis,**_

_**Charity N. Bernard**_

**A rare smile escaped his lips, and an even more rare tear escaped his eyes. "You're welcome, Charity," he whispered. "We'll miss ya, kid."**


End file.
